The major thrust of this treatment study is to compare the effects of UDCA plus methotrexate versus UDCA plus placebo on the course of patients with primary biliary cirrhosis. GCRC will be utilized in the collection of data via lab draws, monitoring of patients, post-liver biopsy, post endoscopy, and facilitating other required tests.